


TWSTOBer Part 2

by BashJackie



Series: Tumblr TWSTOBer [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Poisoning, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: More angstier and adult oriented stories of TWSTober. None of this is proofread kekChapter 1: Papa’s ComingLilia reunites with his son after an incidentChapter 2: Pride and JoyVil and Epel finally face off against each other
Series: Tumblr TWSTOBer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970725
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Papa’s Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia reunites with his son after an incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: World/Coffin/Ink-Overblot

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” 

Pitch-black ink stained fresh tears with darkness, clouding over beautiful orbs once full of fondness and happiness. Lilia stared down at the horrified students, screams turning into white noise as he advanced step by step. His magic was corroding, but he was beyond caring.

Silver lay motionless in a glass coffin. Dressed in beautiful white with deathly pale hands folded over his stomach.

“He’s just asleep!! He pricked his finger and we thought we could solve it before-“ A swing of his hand and the student went crashing into the wall, life leaving his form instantaneously. More feared shrieking ensued, but one by one they were silenced.

Now, it was just Lilia and Silver. Father and son.

Lilia leaned over and sat next to the sleeping boy -as still as death- feeling lethargy seep deep into his bones as Overblot slowly took him.

“My son, my world, my life-“ Lilia closed his eyes, his final thoughts as quiet as the barest of whispers. “Papa’s coming to see you very soon.”


	2. Pride and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vil and Epel finally face off against each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Mirror/Honey/Key/Poison/Treat

Click- The sound of the key locking the dormitory from the world was deafening, every student holding their breath in anticipation. Vil was exceedingly beautiful that day, not that he was any less beautiful on other ones. On the contrary, Epel was afraid- Vil’s perfect posture contrasting his hunched shoulders jarringly. Standing beside him was his huntsman, holding a mirror up for him to fix his makeup. It’s only natural that he’d want to look good in what could potentially be his final moments. 

Headmaster Crowley tucked the key away into one of his pockets, and turned to address the students of Pomefiore. 

“Epel Felmier had challenged Vil Schoenheit for the seat of dormitory head. According to tradition-“

“Enough.” Vil cut off the headmaster, a move that only he would ever dare to do. Snatching the mirror out of Rook’s pliant hand, he smashed it harshly against the ground- Shards of glass flying in all directions.

“...Very well. Gentlemen, bring out your poisons.”

Vil’s fatal dosage sat in an elegant teacup, round without any imperfection- Like the man himself. Epel on the other hand...

Vil raised a brow upon seeing the sweet pink macrons laced with honey. Placing it before Vil, Epel sat back down as he picked up the man’s cup. 

Both parties were to create a poison and an antidote. To claim the position as dormitory head, Epel had to quench Vil’s poison with his cure, all the while making sure the man cannot do the same. His poison had to be stronger than Vil’s. His poison had to be stronger than the one which claimed the life of the previous dormitory head.

As they each took their dose, Vil a dainty bite and the first year a sip, Epel‘s heart stopped. 

The ‘poison’ was nothing but sweet tea. 

He didn’t even realise he was screaming as he dived at Vil, desperately grabbing his vial of the supposed antidote. It was common knowledge that Vil was the best at potions, and Epel was sure that his poison would mean nothing to Vil’s miracle cures. Shoving the bottle against the man’s lips, Epel cried as he desperately tried to feed the cool liquid to his senior.

“Congratulations... Epel... You’re... my pride and joy.”

As Vil lay motionless in his arms, Epel swiped a drop of the ‘antidote’ from his lips and found out that it was simply plain water.


End file.
